And the Lies Just Won't Stop Slipping
by DoYouMissYourLittleGirl
Summary: A songfic to Fall out Boy's i've Got A Dark Alley... Drake is sick of life, and wants it all to end. Will he go to extremes? Oneshot. WARNING: cutting, depression...if you dont like it. dont read it.


Hey guys-

I was board so I figured I'd right this fic for you. It's a one-shot and the song in I've Got A Dark Alley and A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth by Fall Out Boy (It's one of my personal favorites).

**Disclaimer:** if I owned Drake & Josh, would I be on No? Ding Ding Ding we have a winner!

Drake Parker rolled over in his bed. His alarm clock was ringing, as it had been for the last 15 minutes. He had been hating life more and more now. No one noticed anything he did; no matter how hard he tried to please them.

He was excelling in his band, but his family didn't notice. They were too worried about how good Megan was at oboe, or what good grades Josh had. Drake was tired of being the third wheel. He hated life, and everyone in it.

Not only was life bad now, but their real dad made it that much worse. Ford Parker never loved anyone, or anything, but alcohol. He never hit them, or anything, but he was constantly hurtling mean and hurtful words. Then one night Drake woke up to his mom sobbing and yelling for Ford to not go.

Drake knew this was going to happen, but he was never prepared for it. When he woke up the next day, his dad was gone.

_Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of "best friends"  
We're the kids who feel like dead ends  
And I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses  
I took a shot and didn't even come close  
At trust and love and hope  
And the poets are just kids who didn't make it  
And never had it at all_

He had resorted to other ways of releasing his pain. No one knew it, but Drake cut. Not only that, but had been for a long time, ever since Ford left when he was just 11. He spent $50 every month on make-up to cover the cuts and scars.

Drake had been considering, what seemed like his only option, out of this world. There was nothing more that he wanted, then for life to end. He'd been thinking about it, and planning it, for some time. But it was then he decided, to do it that afternoon.

"Drake!" Josh yelled, interrupting his thoughts, "get ready, school starts in 20 minutes!"

Drake slowly pulled himself out of bed, savoring it, knowing it would be the last time he ever did so.

_And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And besides my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me_

Sure, Drake seemed happy to everyone, going after girls, having good time. But that just wasn't how it was. He was fighting a losing battle, against himself.

At school, all the girls flirted with him, and he was his usual self. Mrs. Hafer didn't help. Sure she didn't think her hateful, regular words to Drake, "I hate you" caused him any harm, but they did their fair share of hurt. Every time she said that, it reminded Drake of his Dad, how his dad told him he would never succeed. Every time she told him those evil words, she just backed the idea.

He was savoring everything he did today, because he knew it would be the last time he ever did it. He had to turn down three dates for tonight, because he knew he wouldn't be there.

When he got home he went immediately to his room, and started to plan his death. He didn't want it to hurt, so he crossed out cutting his wrists and hanging. That left overdose. That's what he would do.

_Please put the doctor on the phone 'cause I'm not making any sense  
Blame everyone but me for this mess  
And my back has been breaking from this heavy heart  
We never seemed so far  
I'm hopelessly hopeful, you're just hopeless enough  
But we never had it at all_

When, was the question? He knew he had to do it today; he couldn't get through another day. I guess life was just too much.

He decided he'd take the pills around 5. It was about 2:30, so he had some time. Josh would be at work until 6. Audrey and Walter were at the weathermen awards until 9. Although Drake guessed they wouldn't be there that long, they would get a frantic call from Josh. It was Friday, so Megan was sleeping over at a friend's house. Perfect.

He went into the Audrey and Walter's bathroom to find some sleeping pills, since Walter had trouble sleeping. He then went downstairs to find some vodka to wash it all down with.

He carried the pills and vodka up to his room and set them on his desk. He was almost ready. It was 3:30, so he had an hour and a half to write a suicide note. A note that would leave an impact.

_And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And besides my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me  
to everyone else around me  
everyone else around me  
everyone else around me_

He spent the rest of his time on earth writing that note. After all, it was his last say here on Earth.

With all the courage left in his body, he picked up the pills, uncapped the top and swallowed them all. There had to be at least 20 or 30. He then washed it all down with vodka.

**Josh's POV:**

I walked into the house, surprised at the silence. Normally there would be some sound, like a guitar, with Drake home. Knowing him though, he was probably asleep for the night already.

I walked up the stairs quietly, so I didn't wake him if he was asleep. I went into our room to check me e-mail, what I saw surprised me. He looked like he was sleeping, but he was on the floor.

That is when I saw the pill bottle. "Oh no," I said running over to him, "he didn't!" I checked for a pulse, and there was none. It was then I saw the note, taped to his bed:

_Mom, Dad, Megan, and Josh,_

_I want you to know, this is not your entire fault._

_Nothing you could have said could have_

_stopped me form doing this. I needed to be free._

_Sure, you could have let me leave feeling a little better,_

_Not feeling like the 3rd wheel. Maybe you could_

_have looked at my hits not just my misses._

_But so many things in my life were screwed up._

_Ford left, but before that he said so many hurtful_

_things. They always hurt. He was my dad,_

_so I believed his every word. After he left_

_I started to cut. Maybe you could have noticed if_

_you paid more attention to me. I'll never know._

_So just remember, nothing you said or did could have_

_made me not do this. It needed to be done. Megs, I'll _

_always love you. Please go on and excel for me. Don't get hung up_

_on me. I'm happy now. Josh, please please please go on_

_with your life. Become a teacher, I don't care. Just don't _

_stop being yourself. Mom and Dad, I'll always love you,_

_even if I'm not sure you loved me._

_Love always,_

_Drake Parker _

-

So, what do you think? Please R&R! Flames will be used to cook smores.


End file.
